On the Ocean Blue
by Tetris Remix
Summary: Being a pirate isn't that much different from being a witch. Okay, it is. But that's the best part, isn't it? Reincarnated!Fem!Harry
1. Train Station

Um. Hello. It's me? *dodges flaming missiles and killing curses* Ahahaha. Yeah. I think that Inner Demons is dead. Unfortunately. But if anyone wants to adopt it, I'll gladly give it away. Just PM me, and we'll work it out.

This is a new story, if you can't tell. I'm hoping you'll enjoy it :) It's a Reincarnated!Fem!Harry. Do you notice a trend here? Fem!Naruto, Fem!Harry? It's because I think there's a tendency in maga authors to make female characters weak. Not Hermione. Nor Hancock. But strongest character in HP? Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald. All male. In OP? Gol D Roger, Whitebeard, Shanks, Silvers Rayleigh, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Ace, Sengoku, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru... What's the underlying pattern here? I mean, come on! That's off the top of my head. Where's the girl power? It's also notably worse in the Manga/Anime department. Hence, the Fem!Characters.

For the entire fic :

I do NOT own One Piece nor do I own Harry Potter. They are the property of Eiichiro Oda, and J.K. Rowling respectively. I merely play in their cosmic sandbox.

* * *

><p>19-year-old witch Rose Potter blinked, opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. The scene before her…How could she describe it? It looked like something the Twins might think up for a Samhain celebration. Well, the remaining one, anyway, Rose amended.<p>

For one, it seemed like she was back at the ghostly King's Cross Station she had briefly seen during her fight with Voldemort. Only, it was different this time around: there was no Dumbledore waiting for her there, blue eyes alight with that signature twinkle. Not only that, but instead of being made completely of vaguely transparent white stone, everything in the station –from the sturdy pillars to the two trains currently docked at the platforms- was made of some kind of dark grey stone veined with slightly glowing green. Secondly, a grandma was seated at a table smack in the middle of the platform she was standing on. The Grandma sipped peacefully at a teacup made form the same material as the station, before setting it down with a slight 'chink' on its corresponding plate. Two eyes rose to meet hers, and speared her with their intensity.

They were bright green- the green of an Avada Kedavra, the very same green that had stared back at her from the mirror for as long as she could remember.

"Well?" The Grandma asked. Her thin and reedy voice echoed slightly in the completely empty station. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Indeed, there was a second seat directly across the Grandma, with its very own mug of tea steaming patiently away. A plate filled with a few pastries was set innocuously next to it.

Rose started forwards, manners taking control of her body and making her mechanically sit down on the offered seat. Her hands rested awkwardly on her lap until she cupped the mug between them, absently relishing the warmth that it provided. Now that she had a source of heat to compare it with, the station seemed vastly colder than before. Rose shivered and carefully took a sip of the tea after blowing to cool it down.

"So. You've died. Congratulations."

Rose choked on her tea. "What!?"

"Gyahahahahaha!" The Grandma burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face! I'm only joking. Let me introduce myself: I'm Death."

Now, Rose was sure she was being the butt of some kind of joke. There was no way Death was a shrivelled old lady wearing a decades out of style frilly dress. She hadn't survived a war to put up with this kind of thing.

"Excuse me, but is this some kind of joke?" Rose hissed. "I was in the middle of an Auror raid, and I really need to get back. My team is in a critical situation and it is a serious criminal offence to keep me here, to keep me from doing my job!"

"Relax, shorty. Your team made it out fine. You, on the other hand… Not so much. And, FYI, is that how you humans say it? FYI, I'm wearing this appearance is only for your sake. I know it looks ridiculous, but normal humans don't react well to seeing a skeleton talking to them, you know."

Rose gritted her teeth before taking a calming breath. "Look, I don't know who you are-"

"I already told you, I'm Death. La Faucheuse. The Shinigami. Thanatos. Hel. Mictecacihuatl. Whatever. If you'd met your maternal grandmother, you'd know, because what you're seeing right now, is a copy of her body. You've got her eyes, you know."

"-but I'm really not in a joking mood. I have a job, and I'm damn good at it. People are relying on me right now, and if you don't let me go, they could be in serious danger."

The Grandma, or Death as she styled herself to be, seemed to have enough of her protesting, as she stood up suddenly. A snapping of fingers later, and the wrinkled face had wavered before disappearing. In it's place, the grinning face of a skull. Its jaw clacked open and the same reedy voice filtered out.

"You believe me now, Miss Rose Juniper Potter-Evans? Geez."

Rose was glad she was seated or she might have dropped to the floor. Her anger evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, doused by genuine surprise.

"You died. Hurray, congratulations. Only, you know, you're the Mistress of Death. It means that you're my boss. Well, not really because you know what would happen if a human was the boss of a Kami-Class entity? Madness, that's what."

That couldn't be true, Rose thought. She wasn't in possession of the three Hallows anymore. The Stone was lying somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, and the Elder Wand was in pieces. She said as much to 'Death'.

"Wellll… 'Master of Death' isn't really a title that you can just abandon, you know? Especially not by snapping a measly piece of wood and throwing away a pebble. All you really needed to activate that title in earnest was a brush with Death. And lo and behold, you got hit right in the kisser by, dun dun dun: a Killing Curse. The first time around, the Horcrux in you died in your stead. Second time was the charm, if you'll pardon my pun. Brilliant, if I do say so myself! No, you've really become the Mistress of Death. That means… you get to have a few perks." Death paused and hummed pensively, before snapping its fingers in a 'aha!' gesture. " Think of it as the chocolate squares on the pillows of your hotel suite."

The Girl-Who-Lived lifted a shaking hand. "Pause. Rewind. I'm dead, I'm not coming to terms with that yet, but there's something more important. Did everyone in my team make it out okay of the raid on that Neo-Death Eater's Manor?"

The skeleton faced Granny sighed. "Yes,yes. I already told you. Apart from you, everyone got out fine. Which is why we're in this predicament. You're dead, but you're the Mistress of Death. That's kind of a conundrum, don't you think?"

Rose didn't answer. Her mind was whirling and she covered her face with her clammy hands. There was a sick feeling in her stomach, only now that she was _dead_, could she still throw up? Her stomach seemed to think so.

"Hey, if it helps, you're taking this better than most people. One guy, I remember, tried to fight me," Death shook his head fondly, like a parent amused by a wayward child's past antics. "Haaaa, Roger. Funny man. Do you need a little time?"

"No," Rose gritted out, focusing her mind. "You said there were perks. What are they?" the witch asked coolly, tone business-like.

Death leaned back into the overstuffed chair it was sitting in, liver spotted hands in a steeple. The empty orbits of the skull stared at her unseeingly for a while before Death spoke up again. "Well, it's like this. Normally, when you die, you get a clean slate, you know? Reincarnation, yadda yadda. According to past behaviour, yadda yadda yadda. If you're really bad, like that Voldemort fellow, you don't get reincarnated at all but you get stuck in Limbo. Now. It's when you're reborn that the perks you get come in: normally, your mind is wiped. The defining traits of your personality are there, like a vague outline of a drawing. Life lets you add details, shadows, highlights and colours to that base. You can even change the outline if you try hard enough.

You, on the other hand? I'd let you keep your memories. A few of your abilities, like magic. Give you a predisposition to earn a few more. That kind of stuff. Freebies, you catch my drift? Just cause you're a special little snowflake."

Rose nodded, deep in thought. "And if I refuse? The reincarnation?"

The entity burst out laughing. "You can't! You might be Mistress of Death, but even you can't alter the natural order of things. Death is a part of a cycle much, much, much bigger than you are. You are a speck in the grand order of thing. A bigger speck than most you may be, but still a speck."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, then. I accept. Two last things. Where, exactly, do I get to be reborn? "

"Oh… Umm. Well, the exact name of that universe is OP-954, but that doesn't tell you much, now does it? It's a world with humans, and a whole host of other creatures. It's a lot like your world, except instead of wizards there's pirates. And instead of a single Dark Lord, it's an entire Corrupt World Government. In this world, there are amazing fruits that can give you powers beyond belief, but also take away the ability to swim. To explain every single amazing thing native to this universe would take me hours, so I'll cut it short. Just know that it's one of the most entertaining universes to watch and that I'm sure you'll feel right at home, Rose."

"A different universe? Entirely? Wow," Rose gulped down her tea to quell her uneasiness. "And… Is there a possibility… I mean, a chance that I might meet someone from my old world, that's been reincarnated in the new one?"

A few people she desperately wanted to see again or meet came to mind. Her father, her mother, Sirius, Remus, Tonks…

"Meeeeh. You might. I think there's a few that crossed over to good old OP-954. This world is a big one, though, so you might end up not meeting them at all. And even if you did, they might not recognise you, mind swipe and all. Think of this new world as clean break: with no one to remember how you used to be, you have no reputation to live up to than the one you create yourself. Out with the old, in with the new, as they say hmmm?"

Pausing to let that sink in, Death observed Rose. The young girl had grown quite a lot, losing the gangly awkwardness that came with adolescence, and properly growing into her features. Lily's flaming red hair, that proud Potter nose, and of course, those signature green eyes made for a rather striking face. The lightning bolt scar of legend was displayed proudly on her forehead, as well as a multitude of others, speckling the girl's very fair skin as reminders of battles past and won. No, Rose Potter was no delicate flower. She was a warrior, and would without a doubt build herself a new home in her next life.

Rose's face was quite expressive, and Death knew when she made a relative peace with her impending future. Those eyes of hers narrowed, and her lips thinned with determination. She looked up, and stared at him without flinching. _Atta girl_, he thought fondly.

"How?"

A frail, bony finger pointed at the train docked at the platform they were on. Rose drained her cup and set it down before standing up. She made to leave the table, but a hand grasped her wrist, and a sting made her hiss. A swathe of cool soothed the slightly painful sensation quickly enough and she tugged her wrist free to see that a symbol had been tattooed on it.

"Really?" Rose chuckled bitterly.

"What can I say? I'm quite fond of that symbol, it has quite pizzaz," Death grinned before waving its hand at her, shooing her. "Well, off you go then."

Rose went to the train and opened one of its ancient doors. The dorr seemed to be made from wood, but she'd never seen a wood quite so black. Sparing it no thought, she entered one of the many deserted compartments. There was an uncomfortable pang of melancholy as she recognised the style of the compartment: it was identical to the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. It was there her life had started to look up. It seemed ironic it was there that she ended this life, and started another one as well. Only this time, there would be no Ron, no Hermione, no Neville, no Luna, no Dumbledore, or anyone she knew for that matter. Not even that ponce, Draco.

She sat down, and breathed out slowly, closing her eyes even as the train jerked to a start, before smoothly gliding along the tracks, the rhythmic sounds of the locomotive lulling her to sleep.

On her wrist, a circled inscribed within a triangle, the whole thing cut down the middle by a straight line, the mark of one incredible destiny and the symbol of the start of another.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaa! Read at your leisure, and review if you can please.<p>

Cheers,

Tetris Remix.


	2. Welcome to Oase

**Hello again, my minions. Welcome to the seventh circle of Hel-I mean, Chapter Two of "On the Ocean Blue".**

**Responses to the reviews :**

**Phidias Bagel : Thanks :) I hope you'll like where it's going, because it's a lot of fun to write.**

**Rosemary Thief : Oh my! I'm blushing. You were wanting. And I have delivered. Praised be the Gods o'Fanfiction and in particular, the Head God of Writing, Plot-Bunny the Dogged.**

**Isali : I agree, so I went with her being reincarnated as... Well, you'll see. Not Zoro, though, I'm sorry.**

**Guest : Thank you! By all means, read on.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and your faves, and your follows. They are wonderful pieces of happiness that light up the grey monotony that is my life. Just kidding. My life is great.**

* * *

><p>Her birth was an abrupt changing of worlds: one moment she had been safe and warm, and the next, she was cold, scared, disoriented and screaming her head off.<p>

Someone wiped her down with a warm soft cloth, before another person she loosely identified by scent as Mother took her in her arms, Rose shrieking all the while. Of course, she had heard Mother's voice while in the safe void: it had filtered through, and it sang often in deep soothing tones. She hadn't understood the exact meaning of the songs themselves, but the emotions behind them were unmistakable : affection, love, peace. But right now, it was another alien thing to her, and did nothing to quiet her down.

Her newborn eyesight was quite similar to her vision without her glasses in her previous life, which meant she could vaguely see menacing big blobs of strangely muted colors moving around. On the other hand, the rest of her senses, especially her sense of smell, were hyper-developed.

Everything around her was new, and not. It was… Loud, and bright, too. As well as cold and dry. It was everything the safe void she was in before was not, and the difference was jarring and scary.

Rose struggled to move her arms, to do anything, but it was no use. Her entire body felt like her arm that one time when Lockhart had banished every bone in it: weak and watery. The more she struggled, the more she realized how trapped she was in an useless body, and the more she panicked.

The vicious cycle of dread was only broken when the Mother voice hummed slowly as she was pressed against a warm chest. The chest buzzed slowly too with the hum, and soon all her sense were focused on that soothing and familiar noise. Her eyes closed, and she gurgled in relief before slipping in a deep sleep, calmed down by this familiar feeling in a brand new world.

"Aurelius, look. She's fallen asleep. Our cute little angel was tired," Marigold Jewelry cooed at her newborn daughter, leaning against the headboard of her bed. Her face was pinched by exhaustion, and purple smudges bruised the undersides of her eyes, matching with the color of her irises. "She's so beautiful, Aurelius. She already has hair!"

Aurelius Jewelry sat beside his wife and gazed adoringly at his chil. His hand reached out to brush against the crown of his baby's head, where a small crop of pink fuzz was already proudly sticking out. "Bonney had the same fuzzy head, Mari-chan. Hey! It's not fair that both our children have your hair," he whined childishly. "Maybe she'll have my eyes?"

Marigold preened theatrically. "I can't help it if my hair is so perfect that both my cute daughters wanted the same! I don't know about your eyes, but look," she bopped her daughter's nose gently with a slightly shaking finger. "She has your cute little nose."

"O-oi! My nose isn't cute! It's manly!"

"Shh! You'll cutely wake her up!" Marigold's eyes became darker, the violet irises flashing dangerously. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No! Definitely not! But, what are we going to name her?" Aurelius squeaked. Sometimes he regretted having married an ex-Vice Admiral of the Marines. He was the same rank, but she was still terrifying.

"Anne. It's such a cute name."

There was no hesitation in Marigold's voice as she rocked the newly christened Anne lovingly. Aurelius acquiesced wordlessly, feeling the moment was too precious to interrupt with words.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a five-year-old stampeded in the room. "Kaa-chan!" she shrieked. "Can I see my new sister? Well? Can I? Can I?"

The two adults flinched at the noise their eldest was making, and quickly shushed her, looking worriedly at the baby. Fortunately, Anne was still sleeping soundly.

Reassured, Aurelius beckoned his oldest daughter to come and she ran towards him, scrambled on the bed, using him as foothold. Her boney knees dug unpleasantly in his calves but Aurelius didn't say anything. Unsteadily, she crawled towards her mother and nestled against her side, wide purple eyes trained on the newborn baby.

"Is that her?" the five year old asked quietly in awe, chewing on the strands of her short pink hair. The smiling couple nodded, and she looked even more awed. "But she's so ugly."

Marigold chuckled at her daughter's antics. "Yes, she does look a bit like a wrinkled monkey. But you did too, once upon a time. So did I, and your cute Tou-chan too."

Bonney frowned before whispering with absolute certainty, much to her parent's hilarity, "That's impossible. I wasn't ugly like that. And Kaa-chan's the prettiest in the whole of the world. Tou-chan... He could have been a wrinkled monkey." She paused to observe the rise and fall of her younger sibling's tiny chest. "What's her name?"

"We chose to call her Anne. Anne and Bonney Jewelry. The two most beautiful girls in the whole of North Blue, with your mother of course." Aurelius complimented his wife and daughters with a wry smile. "Now, I think it's way past your bedtime, young lady, and your Kaa-chan needs to rest a bit. She's tired, you know?"

The five year old nodded, and pressed a sloppy kiss to her mother's cheek. She hesitated and pressed a vey gentle kiss on her sister's forehead, before wiping her mouth with exaggerated disgust and a 'blegh!' and sliding down from the bed. Aurelius stood up from his chair, and picked Anne from his wife's arms, biding her good night tenderly, which she returned.

Marigold's exhaustion washed over her like one big tidal wave, and she fell into a deep sleep seconds after closing her eyes.

Aurelius watched his wife snore away lightly with a fond smile, one of his daughters nestled in the crook of his arm and the other holding on to his hand tightly. He signaled to Bonney to move silently with a hush gesture, and the three of them padded from the room, closing the door gently.

"Here, Anne-chan, Bonney-chan. We'll let your mama sleep, yeah?" Bonney gave a sleepy little nod that made him melt internally but Anne stirred in his arms. He cursed in his head: Bonney had waked her up with her loud entrance.

Anne blinked her baby blue eyes blearily a few times and yawned, exposing her gummy mouth to him. Then, something weird happened. She seemed to focus on him, with an expression that couldn't possibly belong to a very recent newborn: a look of assessment, of contemplation. Aurelius' skin broke out in goose bumps. His breathing stalled. What… What is that?

His newest daughter yawned again, even wider than before, and snuggled deeper in his arms, drifting off again. It can't be… It must be my imagination. I'm getting paranoid, seeing stuff. The Marines really did a number on me, damn it.

"Tou-can? What's wrong?" Bonney piped up, tugging at his hand worriedly. He blinked and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Your Tou-chan's just a bit tired."

Bonnie didn't pressure him anymore, and he continued his walk towards Anne's nursery and Bonney's room. He opened the door clumsily with an elbow.

They had decorated it, him and Marigold, by themselves. It was a medium-sized, cozy room, with a window that gave whoever looked thought it a beautiful view of the beach. The walls were painted a nice sky-blue with patterns of sunflowers, Bonney's favorite flower, drawn rather skillfully in random places: on the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor. Two beds and a couple more light wood furnishings like shelves and dressers were arranged to make the most efficient use of the room, and leave a wide space for Bonney to play, and for Anne to learn how to walk. Plates of food were disposed everywhere and Aurelius sighed. His eldest's appetite was getting out of hand: at the mere age of five, she was like a living black hole with the way she could out eat even the burliest and biggest of men on the island. And that was no small feat, either.

What was worse was that she had the energy to match her metabolism: Bonney was rarely tired, and quite the energetic child. Aurelius had to begin her training early, just because it was the only thing that could wear his unnaturally lively daughter out. I hope Anne-chan isn't going to be like that… They'd eat us out of house and home in no time…

Aurelius strode over to the cot, and delicately set her down, tucking her in carefully before straightening and observing the sleeping baby. There was a plush Sea King toy in there with her, and Anne's chubby hand reached out and grasped it tightly. She looked so tiny in the big cot he had made for her, so helpless.

The ex-Marine felt a rush of protectiveness and love well up in his chest, a ball of warmth that pulsed in his chest but suffused him entirely. It completely won over the unease he had felt only moments before. Anne is just a baby, Aurelius thought. She couldn't have focused like that. I'm just tired, and it's nothing a good night of sleep won't fix. But first…

He tucked Bonney in, retrieved her plush pizza toy from the chest, and gave her a good night kiss before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

The house was completely silent now, except for the slight groaning of its wooden beams as sea breezes pushed against them. Marigold likely wouldn't notice if he sneaked out: she had been exhausted, having just given birth and she was a really heavy sleeper on top of that too. Nightmares didn't seem to plague her as much as they did him. Every night, the crimes he'd commited as the world Government's dog came back to haunt him.

Aurelius opened one of the windows of the corridor, and jumped out, lightly landing on the balls of his feet after his fall from the second floor. The sand was cool under his feet, and he dug his toes in it with relish before setting out towards the sea. It didn't take long before he reached it.

It was getting dark now, and few early-rising stars were already dotting the sky. They, however, paled before the red broiling sun that was currently dipping lower and lower in the sea. Aurelius looked straight at it, ignoring his watering eyes and stubbornly defying the sun until at last it disappeared completely in the horizon.

At first, this ritual had been to check for any attacks. Marigold used to join him too but eventually grew the slightest bit complacent, in his opinion. Aurelius had stayed and stared at the sea for long periods at a time, anticipating retaliation from the Marines for his and his wife's desertions, as well as those of the other villagers. He was never lulled by the peace that reigned in Oase.

In the beginning, a lot of them reunited on the beach to serve as sentinels in tense silence. Gradually, they'd stopped coming and now he was the only one who stayed up to stand guard.

The particularities of this island made it so that this beach was the only safe way to dock on Oase Island: vicious, unpredictable whirlpools tended to form in the east, swamps bogged down intruders in the west, and a jagged, snow-capped mountain range cut off any encroachers in the north. That left the south, with the beach.

Aurelius, Marigold, and the rest of the islanders, all deserters of the Marines or some other kind of outlaw, had built a fortified village facing the most vulnerable direction, as well as a couple of other settlements in different part of Oase Island. They had built warden towers, and put in place a complex system of fire signals in order to quickly communicate between the several settlements in case of an emergency. Those who had once been rich or high-placed enough to buy untraceable Den-Den Mushis had gifted one to each settlement, to be used in only the gravest of situations.

Escape tunnels had been dug beneath the mountains, leading to a safe room deep inside where there was enough food for the Oase-an people to last two months. If that room was compromised in any way or the food ran out, another exit linked the room to the North edge of Oase. When the first settlers came to the inhospitable rock that had been Oase, a secret harbor had been excavated and hidden behind a clever imitation of a rock formation, courtesy of a Devil Fruit user who had the ability to manipulate plastic. The Oase-an navigators had long since learned how to skirt around the whirlpools, and could lead the boats to a nearby island.

Of course, all that would never survive a Buster Call, but Aurelius prayed it wouldn't ever come to this. For now, Oase was an unmapped island in the South Blue, and life was just fine the way it was.

Dawn was slowly creeping back in the sky as a pink haze in the east when he finally went home, and slipped in the bed he shared with his wife, joining her in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! Anne is the reincarnated daughter of two ex-Marines, who live in South Blue with their daughter Bonney. Rings a bell? It should ~<strong>

**Anyway, the names are deliberate :**

**- Oase means haven in German.**

**- Aurelius means the golden one.**

**- Marigold is a golden flower.**

**- Anne Bonney was a famous female pirate, and Bonney was already named after her. So I gave the other half of that name to her new sister.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, and give me constructive criticism. I'm sure I made at least half a dozen mistakes, if not more. It would help me out so much.**

**Hey, I just posted a chapter,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But I'd like a beta,**

**So PM me maybe ~**

**I should stick to writing, methinks.**

**Cheers,**

**Tetris Remix.**


End file.
